


Only What You Take With You

by angel_gidget



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Bribery, Drama, Gen, Politics, Prostitution, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_gidget/pseuds/angel_gidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick learns things about himself in District 13. They're not pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only What You Take With You

_**Fic [The Hunger Games]: Only What You Take With You**_  
Title: Only What You Take With You  
Author: [](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/profile)[**angel_gidget**](http://angel-gidget.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 873  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Finnick learns things about himself in District 13. They're not pretty. Done at the request of [](http://subtlynice.livejournal.com/profile)[**subtlynice**](http://subtlynice.livejournal.com/)

Finnick Odair's reputation means nothing in District 13. At first, this is a welcome fact. It's refreshing that the men and women here glance at him rather than stare. That girls' occasional giggling in his direction is limited and distantly polite, like they have no intention of making any of their fantasies real. The strangest and best is that when they speak to him, they say what they need and it is simple. No word games about where to find him when a party is over. No entendres about who will die if he doesn't spend the evening between a politician's legs. No, merely a simple "Finnick, let us stamp your schedule." or "Citizen Odair, please tell us about the reinforcements of the Capitol." and "Odair, please wait patiently while we strategize."

But he's really beginning to hate the last one. It's all they will let him do.

He had power in the Capitol. As a Victor, if needed, he could make a couple threats of his own. But he has no money or press agents here. He could extract not only small secrets, but large ones, entire events about to unfold and the activities of other districts. He felt used and repulsive after the debt was paid, but it was some small power all the same.

But Finnick Odair's reputation means nothing in District 13. He wants to know what has happened to Annie. Needs to know. The not-knowing is slowly draining the life out of him, more than watching his tributes die on-screen ever did. He knows they have intel, but they won't share. He hears from a love-struck soldier's daughter that General Laconin would be in charge of any potential rescue attempts. If any were underway--they won't even tell him if there _are_ \--the general would know.

As he inquires after the general's quarters, he tries not to think about the fact that the girl told him what little she might know in return for a smile. Not even a kiss or the promise of an illicit later, but simply the pleasure of providing an answer after he asked her so nicely. It would happen that way in the Capitol sometimes, but rarely, and always from one that was very young.

When he finds the general, he knows he shouldn't be surprised.

"I'm not authorized to share that information, Citizen Odair. Please return to the next activity listed on your schedule. I have no plans that I may share at this time."

Finnick doesn't think as he says it, merely reacts in the way that has become most natural to him when there is something he desperately needs. There is not enough filter from mind to mouth as his voice goes on an automatic low and his body leans in with a heavy sort of breathlessness...

"I could make it worth your while, General."

The moment the words fly from his lips, Finnick wants to take them back. It is terrifying to realize that while he believed he had left such Capitol filth behind, he has only succeeded in bringing it with him. Bringing it here, where it is supposed to be better.

But he doesn't take it back. He only holds still while Laconin digests his words, and the most terrifying thing of all is that Finnick realizes he means it. Finnick's knowledge of the sea, his ability to tie knots, his deadly accuracy with the trident... none of these things have done half as much for him in the past seven years as the weapon of corruption. And even if Thirteen has never before seen the likes of it, Finnick is willing to start it, here and now, if it can in any way contribute to Annie's safety or at least let him know that there is hope of recovering her.

But it is not Finnick's choice to make, and as the silence stretches, the general's face moves from shock to disgust, as if looking upon a family pet and seeing for the first time that it is worm-ridden and diseased.

"If you have difficulty finding the facility listed on your schedule, Citizen Odair, I can call an officer to escort you there."

Finnick shakes his head and hides his eyes. No trouble. No trouble at all.

As he makes his way to the meeting Hall, Finnick thinks about the sea and about Annie. In Finnick's most sacred dream, he finds Annie and they set sail; they sail until they find an island where no one can touch them and where everything that came before is irrelevant. In the more realistic form of the dream, Finnick just knows that if he ever finds her, they must simply get away. Somewhere else. Somewhere not here and not the Capitol.

Finnick's never been one to believe in places or politics having any sort of redeeming power. The peacekeepers of District 4 and President Snow have been too effective at driving any preexisting idealism out of his bones.

But if not for that, and not for Annie, Finnick would almost think of staying here indefinitely. Staying here where people speak simply and refuse the things he offers with his body.

Staying to see if Thirteen could save him from himself.

 _f.i.n._   
  



End file.
